<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream by BlanchettFanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919128">Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchettFanfics/pseuds/BlanchettFanfics'>BlanchettFanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>dream - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchettFanfics/pseuds/BlanchettFanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Recount of a dream I recently had 🙊</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=S">S</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recount of a dream I recently had 🙊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the first day of her new job, the walk through the office was so warm, as she passed on her way to the boss’ office everyone was so welcoming. </p><p>“Well it’s great to have you, the morning meeting starts in 5 if you wanted to head down to the conference room”<br/>
The boss of the company says to the girl. </p><p>She walks to &amp; enters the conference room, the people inside greet her as she takes a seat. The  boss enters, addressing everyone &amp; the room begins conversation.</p><p>The sound of conference door handle brings an instant wave of silence over the room. The girl looks around, befuddled by everyone’s slight angst.</p><p>The door opens &amp; a beautiful brunette enters, the sound of her heels on the floor basically timing the breaths of the employees.<br/>
The girl observes her intently; the woman is a few years older than her, she wears a black blazer with matching pants, a white undershirt with a few buttons undone, which could have been a bit risqué if it weren’t for the stack of gold necklaces that kept her cleavage moderately covered. </p><p>The girl was the only one in the room game enough to make eye contact with the woman as she reached the front of the room, earning her an (almost) smile &amp; curious stare from the beautifully powerful woman. </p><p>“Good morning everyone.”<br/>
The woman said in an almost stern monotoned way as she placed her portfolio bag down at the head of the table, the girl happily taking notice of the woman’s hands, beautifully defined &amp; the many rings embellishing them.<br/>
Everyone besides the girl answers back hastily, the girl replies warmly.</p><p>The woman addresses the monthly rundown &amp; business plan, the girl happily taking it all in as she admires not only the woman’s appearance but the way she carries herself. </p><p>“That’s all from me.”<br/>
The woman says before approaching the girl<br/>
“After you’re done here, please come to my office”<br/>
She says to the girl </p><p>“Sure”<br/>
The girl answers, her pulse quickening. </p><p>“You don’t even know where it is”<br/>
The woman says in a confident matter of fact way. </p><p>“Wh-“<br/>
The girl begins to speak, the woman stops her </p><p>“Main hallway, the only office at the end, the my name is on the door”<br/>
The woman answers, almost like she’s enjoying the girls rising fluster</p><p>“Sorry, what was your name”<br/>
The girl answers confused.<br/>
The girl can almost feel the panic of the room on her behalf. </p><p>“The name on the building”<br/>
The woman answers quickly before leaving before the girl can even answer </p><p>The person next to the girl leans close to whisper to her<br/>
“She’s the owner of the whole company”<br/>
The person informs her. </p><p>“Oh fuck”<br/>
The girls says under her breath before turning around to face the table &amp; the looks from everyone says it all. She could be in for hell. </p><p>The meeting wraps up &amp; the boss approaches the girl<br/>
“Try not to worry too much, your resume shows me you’re perfect for this role, just be honest &amp; straight up with her and you’ll be fine.”<br/>
The boss assures the girl </p><p>“Thank you”<br/>
She replies before gathering her things &amp; walks towards the exit  </p><p>“Goodluck”<br/>
The boss says as the girl exits the conference room.<br/>
The “good luck” ‘s echo from her colleagues on her walk to the main hallway, making her stress level rise. </p><p>After a walk that felt like forever she reaches the door &amp; knocks, firmer than she planned as to not seem anxious. </p><p>The door opens &amp; there is the beautiful woman.<br/>
“Come in, take a seat”<br/>
She says, gesturing toward the chair facing the desk. She does as asked, sitting so quick she’s down before the door clicks shut. </p><p>“Fresh meat”<br/>
The womans says in an amused tone as she floats past the girl, giving her chills. Her sweet perfume lingering as she takes a seat.</p><p>“I’m sorry about before”<br/>
The girl says apologetically, wanting to make that clear before the woman begins. </p><p>“It happens a lot”<br/>
The woman answers in a conversational way</p><p>“I can imagine”<br/>
The girl replies in an almost floaty way. </p><p>The woman raises a brow</p><p>“That could come across wrong.<br/>
I just mean because you’re so young to be the owner of an entire company.”<br/>
The girl says quickly, not wanting the woman to take it the wrong way<br/>
“And you look like that”<br/>
She adds, clearly meaning her beauty. </p><p>The woman brings her eyes up to the girls &amp; gives her a slight smile<br/>
“Glad you cleared that up.”<br/>
She says<br/>
“Do you have plans after work?”<br/>
The woman says blankly </p><p>“No I don’t”<br/>
The girl says in a confused tone</p><p>“Meet me here once you pack up for the day”<br/>
She says, not giving anything away </p><p>“Sure thing ma’am”<br/>
The girl replies, following the woman’s lead &amp; not giving any question</p><p>“Good. You’re free to go, have a good first day”<br/>
The woman says with a pleased squint </p><p>“Have a good day. See you later”<br/>
The girl says before leaving the office. </p><p>———————————————<br/>
The day passes, in a flash it’s late in the afternoon &amp; everyone is leaving the office. The girl quickly packs up &amp; heads to the woman’s office, just as she’s about to knock the door opens</p><p>“Lets go”<br/>
The woman says as she steps out of her office &amp; locks the door<br/>
“You like films?”<br/>
She goes on to ask</p><p>“Love them”<br/>
The girl answers </p><p>“Good, we’re going to the cinema”<br/>
The woman says. </p><p>The two ladies walk to the parking area in silence but share glances &amp; smirks on their way. </p><p>———————————————<br/>
They enter the theatre, the girl still having no idea what they’re seeing. They take a seat off to the side towards the back, the rows are almost empty. </p><p>Time passes &amp; it’s quite a boring film. The woman slowly leans closer to the girl who doesn’t realise the woman’s is floating by her ear until she quietly speaks<br/>
“What do you think?”</p><p>The girl slightly turning, but not fully as she doesn’t want to be awkward being face to face so close to her<br/>
“Ahh, it’s different”<br/>
She says hesitantly, trying to look keep a positive attitude</p><p>“It’s dreadful”<br/>
The woman says with a humorous tone, the girl turns more to look at her, when she sees the smirk on the brunettes face she can help but tingle &amp; let out a chuckle </p><p>“Why would you choose this one then?”<br/>
The girl asks with a grin </p><p>The older woman blinks slowly as her smirk grows momentarily<br/>
“Well, I wanted a film that wouldn’t be too crowded”<br/>
She says as she gently brushes the younger girls hair behind her ear.</p><p>The girl fully turns to the woman<br/>
“And why would you want that?”<br/>
She asks as she bites the inside of her lip </p><p>The woman’s hand sliding over to the girls thigh<br/>
“So we could have some fun...<br/>
so I could make you suffer a little after your mistake earlier”<br/>
She answers as her fingertips trace the side seams of the girls pants, she pays attention to the girls quickening breath. </p><p>The girl is obviously down for fun &amp; she thinks that the film is the ‘suffering’ but she is wrong.</p><p>“Well, that sounds appropriate”<br/>
The girl says, her fingertips lowering to the woman’s hand, floating them up her wrist &amp; arm giving permission &amp; encouragement.<br/>
The woman slides her hand to the inner thigh seams of the girls pants, painfully slowly tracing them upwards.<br/>
The girls fingers follow the woman’s arm all the way up to her shoulder, to her collar bones, gently massaging &amp; appreciating her beautiful chest, she slides the chains aside, looks down the woman’s shirt to see that she isn’t wearing a bra then looks up to give her a smirk, the woman gives a playful/proud stare </p><p>“Cheeky girl”<br/>
The brunette says with a grin before moving her hand firmly between the girls legs causing her to let out a gasp. </p><p>The younger girl quickly covers her own mouth with her free hand, the two people a few rows down turn briefly </p><p>“Fuck”<br/>
She says quietly after uncovering her mouth. The older woman smiles, pleased with the reaction as the girl composes herself as best as possible. </p><p>“Keep quiet”<br/>
The woman says in a tauntingly playful way, which just makes the girl even more turned on. </p><p>The girl nods before she lowers her fingers to the woman’s nipples, observing them harden as she stimulates them through her shirt. The more she toys with the woman, the more pressure the woman places between the girls legs, making it near impossible for her to compose herself </p><p>“This isn’t fair”<br/>
The younger girl says with an almost pout </p><p>“Oh but it’s entertaining”<br/>
The woman says smugly</p><p>The girl gives a playful frown<br/>
“What if I don’t care if people hear then”<br/>
She says as she lowers her face to the woman’s chest. The woman taken a back for a moment, unsure of what the girl is going to do.<br/>
The girl brings her mouth to the woman’s shirt, placing it around the hardened nipple &amp; giving it a flick with her tongue. </p><p>“You’re wetting my shirt”<br/>
The woman says as her breathing speeds up as she’s enjoying the stimulation for a moment before she regains the control, sliding her hand down the girls pants to feel just how much she has worked the girl up. </p><p>The girl can barely keep in her sounds but manages to mute her moan against the woman’s shirt before pulling away. </p><p>The film ends &amp; the credits roll, the woman removes her hand &amp; smirks at the girl<br/>
“Clean it up”<br/>
She says as she presents her wet fingers to the girl who quickly sucks off her own wetness in a slow seductive way, flicking her tongue to show the woman just what she wants to do to her. </p><p>“I better get you home, we have work tomorrow”<br/>
The woman says. </p><p>That was the suffering. </p><p>———————————————<br/>
The girl enters the conference room for the morning meeting exhausted from the sleepless night she had staying up thinking of what had happened, thinking of the woman &amp; trying to relive herself.<br/>
But nothing could satisfy her, she wanted her. </p><p>The meeting concluded &amp; the woman had not come in at all, which according to the person beside the girl was a normal occurrence.<br/>
But the girl wanted to see the woman, she needed to see her. </p><p>The girl informed the boss she had to go &amp; see the woman yet again, which of course the boss had no issue with. </p><p>The hallway felt like I stretched forever yet again as the girls head spiralled at the thought of what she could do. </p><p>She knocked at the door, this time it didn’t open but she heard the woman’s voice<br/>
“What is it?”</p><p>The girl opened the door, stepped in &amp; closed the door behind her<br/>
“Good morning”<br/>
She said sweetly, looking at the woman whom was sitting at her desks sipping on coffee<br/>
“Can I speak with you for a moment?”<br/>
The girl asked </p><p>“Yes, but Im expecting an important call so if it comes you’ll have to wait”<br/>
The woman says </p><p>The girl flicks the lock on the door, the woman notices &amp; curiousness grows on her face.</p><p>“What brings you here?”<br/>
The woman asks </p><p>“You haven’t said good morning back”<br/>
The girl says playfully as she walks towards the woman’s desk </p><p>The woman rolls her eyes<br/>
“Im tired”<br/>
She says with a huff<br/>
“Good morning”<br/>
She says in a ‘are you happy now’ way </p><p>“Well that’s what brings me here”<br/>
The girl says as she sits in the chair<br/>
“I am also tired, very tired”<br/>
She adds</p><p>The woman sips her coffee again<br/>
“Go on”<br/>
She encourages </p><p>The girl looks down briefly<br/>
“A skirt today”<br/>
She acknowledges with a smirk before quickly going on<br/>
“Well, I barely got any sleep last night because I was up thinking about you.”<br/>
She says </p><p>The woman raises her brows<br/>
“Mm”<br/>
She sounds as she places her coffee down, showing that she’s interested in hearing more </p><p>“Thinking about what had happened... how wet you made me. And I no matter how much I tried, I just couldn’t relieve myself”<br/>
The girl says as she slides down off the chair onto her knees<br/>
“I just kept thinking of what you did, how good you felt, how much you made me suffer by not letting me taste you..”<br/>
She went on as she slid under the table, rolling the woman’s chair back slightly<br/>
“So I had to come see you and get some revenge”<br/>
She says in a matter of fact way, her hands slipping the woman’s heels off &amp; sliding her hands up her stockings </p><p>“You think I’m going to allow this?”<br/>
The woman says </p><p>The girl turns &amp; reaches up to the desk, taking a ruler &amp; handing it to the woman<br/>
“The coffee tells me you may have felt the same &amp; would very much enjoy this.<br/>
But if you don’t want to allow it, you can spank me with that.. but I may like it..”<br/>
She says as her hands return to the  woman’s legs, moving up to slowly begin sliding off the brunettes stockings </p><p>The woman runs the ruler down the girls back, down to her ass, making a few small circles before giving it a crack, causing the girl to arch her back &amp; rip the rest of the woman’s stockings off.</p><p>“All I could think about was what you were doing..”<br/>
She girl says as she begins kissing up from the woman’s ankles<br/>
“what you’re into..”<br/>
The woman gives another crack of the ruler I encouragement.<br/>
The girl pauses her kisses<br/>
“I knew you’d be into that”<br/>
She says, making eye contact with a proud grin before going back to kissing up the woman’s legs, her hands gripping the bottom of the woman’s skirt to hike it up, the woman lifting her body up to assist. </p><p>“I kept trying to imagine what you’d taste like”<br/>
She went on as she moved up, her tongue licking part of the way up her thigh.<br/>
“Finally”<br/>
The girl let out as she reaches the top of the woman’s thighs, she brings her hands between them &amp; spreads them further apart exposing the woman’s dampened panties. </p><p>The girl brings her thumb against the woman’s panties ever so slightly applying pressure &amp; stroking up &amp; down. The woman clearly enjoying even the slight touch as she sunk more into her chair.<br/>
The girl brings her mouth against the panties, licking the fabric as the woman gently twitched. </p><p>The girls hands raise up to the sides of the woman’s underwear, quickly pulling them down with the help of the woman, finally allowing her to do what she had been fantasising about. </p><p>The girls tongue slowly licking from bottom to top, circling &amp; sucking as the woman grips her hair &amp; bucks her her hips.<br/>
“You taste amazing”<br/>
The girl says between breaths<br/>
The girl brings the woman’s legs over her shoulders &amp; grips the woman’s ass, digging her nails in &amp; pulling her as close as possible, to taste her as much as she can, savouring every moment.</p><p>The woman struggling to hold back loud moans, places the ruler between her teeth to muffle her sounds as she edges closer, the girl can feel the woman beginning to clench &amp; god she wants to witness this goddess come, wants to make her come. </p><p>She goes with the woman’s hips, following her no matter how much she bucks, she flicks her tongue harder &amp; consistently, knowing the woman is close<br/>
“I’m coming, fuck, ugh, I’m coming”<br/>
The woman muffles past the ruler, the girl continues her motions, working her through her orgasm, pulling the ruler from her mouth to hear the un-muffled sounds of the beautiful woman. </p><p>Once the woman had come down, the girl inserted a finger knowing with how sensitive the woman was it wouldn’t take her long to come again, just as the girl feels the woman begin to pulse the phone rings &amp; they both jump</p><p>“I have to take this”<br/>
The woman says urgently</p><p>“You can take it”<br/>
The girl says with a smirk, finger still inside of the woman</p><p>“Don’t”<br/>
The woman says sternly, pointing at the girl before answering the phone professionally. </p><p>“Suffer”<br/>
The girl mouths silently as she inserts a second finger, causing the woman’s to shake </p><p>“No Im well, jUst a cOld”<br/>
The woman says with a shakey turbulent voice</p><p>The woman looks down at the girl &amp; shakes her head, the girl curling her fingers as they make eye contact, the woman’s eyes roll back before she composes herself for the call</p><p>The girl continues on the woman, occasionally fucking her too loudly, causing the woman to grip the girls hair firmly &amp; squeeze her thighs, reminding her they could possibly hear her. </p><p>The woman’s voice becomes more shakey &amp; the girl feels the woman clenching around her fingers the sound of her wetness getting louder &amp; louder. Both ladies know if she doesn’t end this call before she comes, they’re going to hear her. </p><p>“YeS, yes that’s RigHt”<br/>
The woman says to the person on the phone yet maintaining eye contact with the girl, letting her know that’s for her too<br/>
“Yes, yeS that’s gReat”<br/>
She continues with a struggle<br/>
“Mmhmm, yes. We are SO close to finishing.”<br/>
She says as she grips her hair<br/>
“As sooN as I GeT off this cAll”<br/>
The woman is barely keeping it together<br/>
“Amazing, thank YoU, Bye”<br/>
She says before quickly hanging up the phone &amp; instantly grabs the girls hair </p><p>“Fuck I’m going to get you back for that. Now make me come”<br/>
She says with a moan as she grips the girls hair with two hands, the girl instantly curling her fingers more, sucking &amp; flicking her tongue all at the same time sending the woman over the edge, the woman not even trying to hold back her final moans as she’s finally able to let it out. </p><p>“You just wait to see the things I have at home”<br/>
The woman says in a threatening/suggestive tone</p><p>“Oh I cant wait”<br/>
The girl replies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woman grips the girls hair &amp; guides her up her body to sit on her lap, giving her a pleased grin as she strokes her hair, tidying it for her.<br/>The young girl leaning in to gently kiss the woman’s neck as she rolls her hips gently against the woman.</p><p>The woman smirking as she leans slightly to click her laptop before giving the girl an evil smirk, her hands sliding down the girls body &amp; gripping her ass to tease her<br/>“Oh honey, as much as I’d love to continue this. You’d better go get your desk set up before the presentation.”<br/>The woman says, dragging out her words just so they have some more time </p><p>“What presentation?”<br/>The girl says with a disappointed groan, turning her body around on the woman, keeping her hips moving &amp; pressing down while looking at the screen with the woman as one hand clicks &amp; the other grips the girl. </p><p>“It’s a short video giving a rundown of the monthly stats.” <br/>The woman informs, her voice blunt, trying to stay focused as the girl guides the woman’s hand to her crotch as she takes over her laptop<br/>“What are you doing”<br/>The woman asks in an amused tone. </p><p>“You’ll see”<br/>The girl says happily as she clicks &amp; opens  the camera, the woman applying pressure between the girls legs as they appear on the screen, both of their mouths opening in pleasure while they watch each other teasing the other on the screen. The girl clicks record before pushing herself harder down onto the woman, not caring if either of their wetness marks her pants. </p><p>“Naughty” <br/>The woman says in a pleased tone.</p><p>“Mmm I am. You should do something about it”<br/>The girl replies, guiding the woman’s hand to her shirt, to her tits. <br/>“Show me why everyone is so intimidated by you”<br/>The girl adds, circling her hips in encouragement </p><p>The woman unbuttons there girls shirt, exposing her tits to the camera<br/>“You do need to be disciplined now don’t you.”<br/>The woman says, taking the woman’s nipples between her fingers &amp; rolling them <br/>“Coming in here and distracting me. Being so needy &amp; recording us.”<br/>She adds, slightly pinching her nipples</p><p>“Fuck, yes” <br/>The girl lets out in a moan, her hips gently buck, her hand lowers to grip the woman’s thighs &amp; her back arches to lean back to lick &amp; kiss the woman’s neck &amp; ear</p><p>The woman slightly rolls her hips, matching the girls rhythm<br/>“I bet you’ll get me to send you this video so you can watch it back &amp; get off while watching us hmm”<br/>The woman says with a low tone as  both of them pick up the speed of their grinding </p><p>“Mmm yes I will. You’re just so fucking hot”<br/>The girl says into the woman’s ear<br/>“So interesting”<br/>She adds with a moan, biting the woman’s ear </p><p>“We need to hurry or we’re going to be late”<br/>The woman says, her voice getting even deeper </p><p>The girl pauses her movements<br/>“Yes ma’am, You’re the boss.”<br/>She says with a smirk, knowing that will get a bite from the woman </p><p>The woman’s eyes darken even more, one hand reaches to the girls neck <br/>“Yes I am”<br/>She says, the girl clearly enjoying it grips the woman’s thighs hard &amp; bites the woman’s neck <br/>“Now, listen. We are going to come for your little dirty film &amp; then we will  go to our meeting. Understand?”<br/>The woman states, the girl nods in agreement &amp; begins bucking her hips yet again, clearly hitting the right spot for the woman &amp; the woman doing the same for the girl, tightening her grip on her throat as they edge closer together</p><p>The girl lets out a moan &amp; nods her head, unable to speak from the woman’s grip. <br/>“Close?”<br/>The woman asks with a pant <br/>“Mmm”<br/>The girl sounds in agreement <br/>“Good”<br/>The woman replies happily, clearly also just as close <br/>“Make it good for the camera. We want to enjoy when we look back at it honey” <br/>The woman orders, the girl nodding quickly &amp; letting out muffled moans </p><p>The woman releasing her grip slightly<br/>“Let me hear you”<br/>She orders the girl</p><p>“Im close, fuckkk”<br/>The girl moans to the woman, pressing as hard as possible against her <br/>“Mmm me too”<br/>The woman replies in a moan</p><p>“I can’t wait to see what you have at home. All of your toys, all of your restraints.”<br/>The girl says to the woman which clearly has an effect on her <br/>“I bet you have it all. Handcuffs, floggers, ropes, collars. Fuck I can’t wait”<br/>She adds </p><p>“Come, come now”<br/>The woman turns the girls face to hers &amp; orders before kissing her &amp;  instantly tip over the edge together as they passionately kiss, biting &amp; sucking one another’s lips as they work each other through their orgasms, panting &amp; grinning against one another. </p><p> </p><p>———————————————</p><p> </p><p>The office sits down for the video presentation, everyone chatting between each other until the woman enters, giving an eye to the girl as she places her laptop down, connecting it to the big screen. </p><p>Everyone focuses their attention to the screen &amp; the woman clicks the play button. </p><p>“Naughty”<br/>Echoes through the room, the woman’s quick fingers clicking to stop the dirty video that her &amp; the girl had just made not too long before, before anyone could see whom was in the video. The room darkened as the woman clicked the correct video &amp; went to sit down beside the girl. </p><p>“Swift fingers there boss”<br/>The girl whispered to the woman </p><p>“I wouldn’t be bothered anyway”<br/>The woman says confidently as her hand slides between the girls legs under the table. </p><p>The girl gasping quietly before moving her own hand between the woman’s legs copying her </p><p>“Oh honey, you don’t want to start something you won’t win. <br/>I know the exact time this video finishes &amp; I’ll tease you every possible second of it.”<br/>The woman says with conviction &amp; the girl doesn’t dare argue especially when she’s in proper boss mode. <br/>“Now, enjoy &amp; I’ll wait for you later.”<br/>She adds as she begins toying with the girl under the table...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the presentation everyone returns to their workspaces. <br/>The girl sits at her desk &amp; goes about her day until she hears music begin to play &amp; she looks toward the direction if where the music is coming from, the woman’s office.</p><p>The coworker across from the girl leans across<br/>“She does that sometimes. I hope you aren’t a prude because some of the songs get pretty explicit”<br/>Tho coworker says to the girl with a nervous chuckle. </p><p>Just as the coworker speaks the girl realises it’s a song by In this Moment that she really enjoys (mostly because of its sexual tones) </p><p>“Oh not at all, it’s good to have music to make the day go quicker” <br/>The girl replies with a smile before going back to work</p><p>Throughout the rest of the day the girl pays attention to the songs &amp; their lyrics. A mix of various songs by Rob Zombie, Marilyn Manson, Migrant Motel, She wants Revenge &amp; many others, all with equally sexual lyrics that makes the girls mind race, imagining all the things her &amp; the woman could do together along with the songs. </p><p>———————————————</p><p>After a very long day, it finally comes to an end, the girl packs up as quick as possible &amp; heads to the woman’s office. The woman walks out of her office before the girl even reaches her door </p><p>“Let’s get the fuck out of here. It’s been an awful day.” <br/>The woman expresses in a very fed up &amp; urgent way. </p><p>They reach the woman’s car, she starts it right away but sits for a moment to let out an exhale before beginning to drive &amp; starting her music, a similar tone as the ones played throughout the day.</p><p>“I very much enjoyed the music today”<br/>The younger girl says in an amused tone, slightly glancing at the woman, observing her as she drives</p><p>“Hm, you did?” <br/>The woman’s replies in an interested way, giving the girl a slight glance &amp; grin before looking back to the road.</p><p>“I did. We have very similar taste..”<br/>The girl says suggestively </p><p>“Oh really”<br/>The woman says curiously </p><p>“And judging by the lyrics of some of the songs, in more than one area it seems” <br/>The girl retorts, observing the woman’s grin happily. </p><p>As the music plays on, the woman drives quicker, both of the women  sneaking in glances at one another after certain lines in songs. The girl  finding herself becoming more &amp; more turned on &amp; the woman can sense it. </p><p>They finally arrive. The woman holds the door for the girl before leading her inside</p><p>“Wine?”<br/>The woman asks, tossing her keys down as they enter the kitchen </p><p>“Oh yes please”<br/>The girl answers </p><p>The brunette woman slips her shoes off before she smoothly grabs two wine glasses &amp; a bottle of red wine</p><p>The girl attempts to assist but the woman gives a slight grin &amp; begins to walk<br/>“This way”<br/>She instructs</p><p>They enter the dimly lit living area, a beautiful candle chandelier hanging by small chairs flickers above them the woman places the wine &amp; glasses on the wooden table </p><p>“Take a seat” <br/>She orders before she walks to the speaker across the room as the girl takes seat on the couch, the girl pretending to observe the room as she watches the woman </p><p>“Would you like me to pour the wine?” <br/>The girl asks</p><p>“Sure” <br/>The woman says as music begins to play. She walks over &amp; sits beside the girl, now watching her as she pours them both a glass</p><p>The girl hands the woman her glass, they both sit back, sip &amp; get more comfortable. <br/>They have a short chat about the stressful day before the woman reaches beside her &amp; retrieves a bottle of lotion &amp; applies some to her legs, letting out an almost pained exhale as she rubs gently </p><p>“You ok?” <br/>The girl asks concerned </p><p>“Yeah, just sore” <br/>She answers, brushing it off </p><p>“Can I help?”<br/>The girl asks, reaching for the lotion</p><p>“It’s ok, you don’t have to do that..”<br/>The woman answers in a softer tone than the girl had ever heard from her before<br/>“I mean either way we will fuck” <br/>She adds, almost trying to cover the softness </p><p>The girl rolls her eyes goofily<br/>“I know I don’t have to, but I want to”<br/>The girl says, placing her hand on the bottle over the woman’s hand, giving it a little rub to assure the woman before she moves to turn facing the woman, running her hand over her legs<br/>“Come on” <br/>The girl instructs with a tap</p><p>The woman finished her glass of wine, turns &amp; brings her legs to the girl. The younger girl spreads the lotion slowly, appreciating the woman’s long muscular legs, beginning by massaging the calf muscles, noting the woman’s reaction &amp; relaxation as she moves her way down to give her feet a rub. </p><p>“Good?” <br/>The girl asks </p><p>“Mmm very good” <br/>The woman says in a low tone. The girl takes her time to move back up, slowly inching closer to the woman’s thighs</p><p>“You can go higher”<br/>The woman says, the girl responding right away, moving to the top of the woman’s thighs, rubbing them perfectly as the woman’s breathing deepens. </p><p>Whore by In this Moment plays as the girl slowly moves her hands to the back of the thighs  </p><p>“I love this song”<br/>The girl says as her hands massage close to the woman’s ass but stay away </p><p>“Oh You do?”<br/>The woman asks, in an encouraging tone </p><p>“I do. God, I loved all of the songs you had playing today, it had my mind very busy” <br/>The girl replies</p><p>“They are very good songs..” <br/>The woman says with a more alert tone, her eyes opening to watch the girl as she massages <br/>“Tell me more about your busy mind”<br/>She adds</p><p>“They are. And just a lot of thoughts I got from some of the lyrics” <br/>The girl says with a grin</p><p>“Go on”<br/>The woman says in her assertive voice, clearly very interested</p><p>“It just made me think of coming here at the end of the day. The lyrics of some of the songs really helped me guess what you’re into, how kinky you are..”<br/>The girl answers, her hands touching the lower crease of the woman’s ass </p><p>“Elaborate”<br/>The woman instructs with a sharp glance before sitting up &amp; moving forward straddling the girls lap, looking down at her <br/>“Higher”<br/>She orders to the girl, meaning for her to massage her ass</p><p>“Well, I have to tell you, thinking of it all turned me on so much. You had my panties wet for you all day...”<br/>The girl begins rubbing &amp; pawing at the woman’s ass<br/>“Thinking of how much we would want to ruin one another and make eachother come until incoherent. How much we both like control, and the push and pull we would go through to gain it.<br/>How much we both like restraints and a mix of pain with pleasure”<br/>The girl goes on</p><p>“Mmm, more”<br/>The woman lets out in an almost moan. </p><p>“Licking the remaining taste of you that was still on my lips as I thought of all the toys we’d use, all of the places we’d fuck. From the very first day I seen you I couldn’t get you out of my head, constantly thinking of fantasies &amp; thinking how much I wanted to please you. “<br/>The girl says as she leans forward to try to kiss the woman’s chest </p><p>The woman pushes her back hard by the shoulders <br/>“More massaging I meant”<br/>She says sternly</p><p>The girl grins, moving her hands up, untucking the back of the woman’s shirt before applying more lotion to her hands &amp; sliding them under the woman’s shirt up to her tits. <br/>The woman’s hands gently lower to the girls chest. <br/>The younger girl begins rubbing the woman’s tits in circles, letting her nipples slide between her fingers with each stroke, stimulating them &amp; causing the woman’s hands to begin to wrap around the girls neck. </p><p>The girl gently rolls the woman’s nipples between her fingers &amp; the woman tightens around the girls neck, the girl grins <br/>“Oh she likes that”<br/>The woman’s says in an amused tone</p><p>The girl rolls the woman’s nipples with more pressure<br/>“She likes that” <br/>The girl replies in a cocky tone which starts a fire inside both of them.<br/>The woman presses down on the girl, just as the girl had done to her earlier. </p><p>“You should take tomorrow off”<br/>The girl says with a pant</p><p>“And why’s that?”<br/>The woman asks  </p><p>“So I can fuck you all night”<br/>The girl replies </p><p>“You mean so I can fuck you all night”<br/>The woman replies in a matter of fact way </p><p>The girl pinches at the woman’s nipples bordering on pleasure &amp; pain <br/>“So we can fuck each other all night hmm?”<br/>The girl says in an compromising way </p><p>“Mmmm, I cant. But we can still go all night.”<br/>The woman says as she pulls the girl by the throat to lean up. <br/>She gives her a messy kiss <br/>“Alright?”<br/>She adds </p><p>“No”<br/>The girl says with a snap. The woman slaps the girls cheek with the perfect force. The girl is completely shocked but also instantly feels her wetness grow </p><p>“Alright?”<br/>The woman asks again as she rips the girls shirt open to expose her tits, lowering her face to lick one nipple before pausing &amp; waiting for the girls response </p><p>“Fuckkk, alright”<br/>The girl lets out in a moan, the woman returns to the girls lips to messily kiss them again <br/>“Good” <br/>The woman returns to the girls tits, licking the other nipple &amp; flicking them both with her tongue as the girl moans &amp; thinks of her next move. </p><p>The girl spots a letter opener on the table beside her &amp; takes it in her hand. She guides the woman’s face back up her body to her face, kissing her jaw &amp; down her neck before looking at her as she slides the letter opener up her body. The woman glances down to see what it is &amp; the girl is quick to grab the woman’s chin to make sure she focuses on her<br/>“I still haven’t seen your tits ma’am”<br/>The girl says as she cuts one button off the woman’s shirt, the sound of the button pinging on the floor heard in the distance. She continues her way up all of the buttons before finally pulling the woman’s shirt off, exposing her lace bra that is so fucking sexy it’s a shame to ruin, but the girl still does not hesitate to take the cold blade of the letter opener across the woman’s rising &amp; falling chest to her bra strap, slicing it before moving to do the same to the other. </p><p>“You are so fucking incredible”<br/>The girl expresses as she throws the bra aside &amp; takes in the woman’s naked chest, kissing &amp; licking her way around. </p><p>The woman smiles &amp; grabs the girls hair, pulling  her face away from her chest &amp; leaning toward her yet holding her at a certain distance as the girl tries to kiss the woman. <br/>“Uh uh”<br/>The woman teases while leaning closer, making the girl desperate for her lips. The woman comes extremely close to the girls lips &amp; brings her tongue out, licking form the side of the girls jaw towards her mouth, the girl opening her mouth for the woman until their tongues meet, the woman maintaining the hold on the girl as their tongues flick against one another’s, dancing together. </p><p>The girls hands lower to the woman’s panties &amp; the woman quickly lets go of the girls hair, to the reach down to the girls panties also. They both apply pressure to one another, both using their other hands to stimulate the other in some way as the both try to take control. </p><p>They messily kiss before pausing <br/>“How do we decide this?”<br/>The girl says </p><p>“You just lie back”<br/>The woman says in a playful tone </p><p>“You lie back”<br/>The girl says biting back <br/>“Why don’t we make it interesting?” <br/>The girl says with a smirk </p><p>“How?”<br/>The woman answers interested</p><p>“Whoever makes the other come first, gets to choose who bottoms &amp; tops first” <br/>The girl says with a smirk </p><p>“If you think you can focus on what your hands are doing while mine are on you, sure thing honey.”<br/>The woman says with a cockiness </p><p>“Oh I will be able to.”<br/>The girl says, ready for the challenge ahead...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>